warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
Dogs are carnivorous animals; their size can range from that of a cat to that of a sheep, and their pelts can have a variety of colors and patterns. They are presented in the books as dumb, mindless animals, incapable of coherent thoughts or actions, usually making either yappy or low, angry barks. Dogs can have droopy or sharp ears, squashed or stretched muzzles with long or short tails. Relation to Clan cats Dogs are notoriously hostile to cats, and they will always chase and try to catch them. Usually, the cats can get away from a dog, many times because the owner of the dog turns up to take it away. Confrontation with dogs is the main theme of A Dangerous Path. Relation to Twolegs Dogs are kept by Twolegs as pets or guards, and are rarely found in the wild. They are usually seen in the company of Twolegs, who are walking them on a leash. Book Occurrences In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :A dog attacks a patrol led by Bluefur. Thistlepaw manages to fight it off alone, and earns his warrior name, Thistleclaw, because of this. :Sunstar, the ThunderClan leader, is mentioned to be killed by a dog at the end of the book. Firestar's Quest :Dogs chase the questing Firestar and Sandstorm several times, though the cats manage to get away. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Two dogs are mentioned to guard the farm where Barley lives. They are said to only be released at night-time. Rising Storm :Fireheart, Sandstorm and Ravenpaw are chased by a dog in Twolegplace while looking for Cloudpaw; the cats manage to get away. Cloudpaw is found in a Twoleg Nest, where a pet dog is also kept. A Dangerous Path :A pack of ferocious guard dogs (referred to as The Pack) are loose in the forest, living in ThunderClan territory, near Snakerocks. Tigerstar plans to lure them to the ThunderClan camp in order to wipe out the entire Clan. Eventually, the cats get rid of the dogs by driving the pack over the gorge, where the Pack Leader falls to his death, and the rest of the pack disbands, leaving the forest. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :The six questing cats are chased by a dog, but are saved by Purdy, who suggest them to climb up a tree. The owner of the dog turns up to take it away. Dawn :The journeying Clans encounter a dog in the vicinity of Barley's barn, but fight it off. Next day, another dog threatens a hunting patrol, but it is fought off as well. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Dogs attack WindClan, but the warriors fight them off, helped by ThunderClan. Dark River :A dog chases Hollypaw into WindClan territory, and she is caught by a WindClan patrol. Sunrise :Dogs attack the patrol returning from the Sun-Drown-Place, and they are saved by Jingo, a loner. The same loner recounts a story when they were holed up in an abandoned building, threatened by feral dogs. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Dogs attack the patrol that was looking for water, but the cats climb a tree, and the dogs are called away by their Twolegs. Later, the group encounters other dogs, but they manage to hide. Fading Echoes'' :Dovepaw senses a dog in WindClan territory attacking Sedgewhisker, who is on the journey that went searching for water. Dovepaw tries to go and help Sedgewhisker, but Lionblaze stops her and says she can take care of herself, but Dovepaw goes to WindClan anyway. Other Occurrences It is mentioned in the Allegiances of several books that a black-and-white terrier named Pip lives near the Horseplace, though it is seldom seen. See Also *List of dogs Category:Creatures